1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a threaded bolt having a head, a load-application section provided with an outer thread, and an attachment section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Utility Model DE 202 09 675 U discloses a threaded bolt having a head, a load application section provided with an outer thread, and an attachment section. The threaded bolt is formed of a stainless high-quality steel which makes its manufacturing complicated and cost-intensive.
The object of the invention is to provide a threaded bolt that can be produced more cost-effectively than the known threaded bolt, without difficulty and that can be driven in a workpiece with a hand-held setting tool.